Khaleesi's Punishment
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Dany learns what happens when you question Khal Drogo. Very cute and fluffy but rated M for graphic scenes!


Author's Note: My first Game of Thrones FF. I love this pairing so much and am so excited to write them! This is rated M for graphics, but it's very sweet and cute despite that! So enjoy! Oh, reviews make me happy! Also, I do not own Game of Thrones.

Khaleesi's Punishment

Drogo abandoned his brothers sitting by the fire, drinking their ale and watching the slaves dance. He had yet to see his wife since his return, and decided, as amusing as the slaves were, to seek out his bride. He entered their tent, and found her laying in the bed, her back to him. Had his little bride already fallen asleep? Drogo frowned and went to her.

"What is this?" He asked, sitting down beside her. The raised mat in which they slept creaked under his weight.

Dany didn't answer. Drogo was growing impatient. When he spoke, women were to answer him. He did not appreciate being ignored, by his wife no less.

"Do my words fall upon deaf ears?"

Dany still said nothing. Had this been anyone else, Drogo would have had them tied and thrashed for their insolence, but this was his wife. This was his khaleesi.

"My moon, what is troubling you this eve?"

Dany sighed, and turned to face him, "My Khal, I fear that I am overcome with sadness. I am happy here with you…but I am afraid it is my home I miss. I miss the sea, my Kahl. I miss the sound of waves hitting stones. I miss the cry of the gull and the weep of the waves. I miss it all so terribly much."

"If it is the water you miss, at the first rise of the sun, I shall take you to the Great Lake. Have you been told of it?"

Dany shook her head.

"My khaleesi will be very fond of the Great Lake. The moon dances upon the water."

Dany smiled at his offer. To think, she had been so terrified of marrying Khal Drogo!

"You smile," Drogo nodded, pleased with himself.

"Of course," Dany's smile broadened, "my husband has returned to me," she tugged at the braid that hung down his back.

Drogo growled, "What have I said about that?"

"My memory seems to fail me," Dany's smile turned into a smirk, and she gave the braid a second, harder tug.

Before she knew it, she found herself lying flat on her back, her husband on top of her. It was Drogo's turn to smirk.

"I should have you thrashed for that."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Does my Khaleesi challenge her Khal?"

"Your Khaleesi knows there would be no challenge. Your Khaleesi knows that her Khal's weapons are feathers compared to her whit."

Drogo growled, "Perhaps my Khaleesi should learn her place?"

"Your Khaleesi is in her place," Dany smirked.

"That she is," Drogo grinned, untying the strings that held her tunic in place. In one swift motion, the tunic was banished to the ground, "Now, my Khaleesi, what ever will I do with you?"

Dany cocked her head to the side, curious to see where her husband was going with this.

"I could have you taken before the tribe and severely punished for your remarks…or I could just torture you myself…here in this bed."

Dany's voice caught in her throat, and her eyes widened with curiosity.

Drogo smirked and ran his thumb across her erect nipple. Dany whimpered under the touch. Her husband merely smirked, before giving it a sharp pinch. Danny cried out from the touch, and Drogo gave the other the same treatment. His fingertips carefully traced down her sides, causing Dany to giggle and squirm. Drogo knew just which buttons to push, and she loved it.

Drogo's fingertips continued torturing her sides as they snaked down to her thighs. He raked his fingers slowly up, up, up her thighs, and then pulling them away just before they reached the spot she desperately needed him to touch. Her legs were spread apart and she was completely vulnerable. She could feel herself moisten with the excitement of his impending touch.

But her husband enjoyed teasing her. Drogo loved how she would growl each time he'd pull his fingertips away from that one special spot. He loved how she would roll her eyes and arch her hips. He loved having this effect on his little wife.

"My Khaleesi deserves her punishment," Drogo growled, "for questioning her Khal."

Dany whimpered and mewed, begging for his touch. But her husband showed her no mercy.

He raised his fingertip to her entrance and lightly rested it there. Dany squirmed and bucked, trying but to no avail.

"Oh please, my husband. Have I not been punished enough?"

Drogo scoffed, "Woman, I have not yet shown you just how ruthless I can become."

With that, Drogo plunged the finger inside her dripping opening. Dany cried out and thrashed under the intensity of his touch.

Drogo smirked and added a second finger, than a third. All three fingers danced inside her, tickling her from the inside out. Dany whimpered and cried out and gasped and bucked under the touches of her husband.

Drogo pinched the small bud above her opening and Dany let out a small cry of pain and pleasure.

"Oh please, husband."

Drogo merely chuckled. He rubbed the bud with his finger harder and harder until his little wife couldn't take it anymore. Her legs began to tremble, and her body began to thrash. Drogo knew he had pushed her past her breaking point. He withdrew his hand and held her in his arms as she came.

Once her orgasm was complete, and she had stopped quivering, Drogo leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"Now tell me my love, why were you so severely punished?"

"F-for…q-quest-questioning…my…my Khal," Dany's voice quivered.

"Will you question me again?" Drogo raised a crooked eyebrow.

Dany worked up her strength to smirk, "Perhaps," she said, mischievously.

"My little minx," Drogo growled, before covering her in kisses.


End file.
